Dark Alliance
by CaliBrat
Summary: Hades has broken free, Sesshomaru has a daughter and all hell is about to break loose! VERY A/U! Rated M for graphic violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is just something the rat-maze I call a brain came up with. Very much A/U, and based on the more modern JL than the classic. I tried to get the characters as close as possible to the little I've managed to read and watch, so if something's off, it's an honest mistake. Also SM/WW pairing, so if any of this bugs you, PLEASE do not read! I don't want to get flamed just for letting my muse out to play!_

**Dark Alliance 1**

"Are you certain?" Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira asked, unsettled by the latest news brought to her.

"Yes, my queen," answered the young messenger. "Hades has freed himself. But there is more…he has located the child now."

"Then may the gods help us all," Hippolyta said softly. Hades' escape—however it was managed—would have been trouble enough. But now… "Prepare a message. We must summon allies if we are to survive."

* * *

"Diana, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Superman moved to her side as she continued to stare in disbelief at the parchment in her hand. When she didn't answer, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him in a way he'd never seen from her before. Fear. "What is it?"

"My mother…she sent this…" Diana broke off, struggling to find the right words as he gently took the message from her. "Kal, we have to…"

"Easy, Di. First we have to find the child she wrote of." He pulled her close for a moment, feeling her heart racing and her body trembling. "And we can't do that until you calm down."

"It's just…I can't forget the last time Hades was set loose…" She held on to him for a moment, allowing him to steady her. "And if he escaped on his own…"

"I know." Kal remembered all too well their last battle with Hades. They had won, but it felt more like a loss because Diana had nearly been killed—and then was exiled from her home. "You won't be alone in this, I promise."

"Thank you." Somewhat calmer now, Diana slowly pulled back to read her mother's message once more. "'He has found the one who can stop him.' Could that be the child?"

"Yes."

Kal and Diana turned toward the unfamiliar voice and saw a man standing about ten feet away. He appeared human at first, but on closer inspection, there was something odd about him. Even though he seemed to be in his mid-twenties his hair—which he wore pulled back from his face- was long and silvery white and his eyes were a rich amber shade. Deep magenta tribal-style markings on his face contrasted with the silver-grey suit that he wore, making him look like a young, rather eccentric businessman.

"Who are you?" Diana asked sharply, then felt Kal grip her arm in warning. "And how do you know what's in this message?"

"Quite simple," the stranger answered, completely unperturbed. "I've been following the bird carrying it since it left Paradise Island. I had received a similar message and assumed others had been sent."

"And you could be lying," Diana shot back. "Why would Queen Hippolyta—"

"Because the 'child' in question is my daughter."

Diana stared in shock at the stranger, not sure what to make of this. Kal released her, but remained close to offer support. "Your daughter? Where is she now?"

"Safe—at least for now. But if events have happened as I fear, she will not remain so."

"It sounds like we may be on the same side," Kal spoke quietly. "We can save most of the questions for later, but I'd like to know why Hades would be after your daughter—and what the connection to Paradise Island is."

"Her mother's name was Hemera." At Diana's gasp of recognition, the stranger continued, "I see you know of her. I am Sesshomaru."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: As mentioned before, this is WAY off canon, so please don't kill me for that one! LOL. Also, I forgot to add in Chapter 1 that I own nothing here! I'm just letting my muse out to play!_

**Dark Alliance 2**

When the stranger offered his name, Diana froze. "You…"

"I see you also know who I am." Sesshomaru spoke softly and with a hint of regret in his voice. "But I am not the monster you think I am. Hemera was—for lack of a better term—my mate."

"Maybe you should start at the beginning," Kal suggested, once again gripping Diana's arm tightly. He could feel the tension in her body and could tell just how close she was to attacking the newcomer.

"Hemera was seduced by this…demon," Diana answered with more venom than Kal had ever heard from her before. Fortunately, Sesshomaru didn't seem concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure that and worse have been said about me," he said quietly. "But I can assure you that I loved Hemera more than life. I would have gladly exchanged my life for hers."

"Then she is dead." Diana stepped back—right into Kal's arms. He gently rested his hands on her shoulders in a silent gesture of comfort. "I had heard the rumors, but never knew for certain."

"Yes, it is true. I was unable to save her." Sesshomaru bowed his head in regret, his pain obvious to both of them. "I had never considered taking a mate before…"

The conversation was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens or possibly early twenties. She was dressed in tight black pants and a sleeveless black leather vest and black boots that went to her knees. Her thick black hair fell in a straight waterfall to her waist and a long samurai sword hung from her belt. She was almost unnaturally tall, and her slanted eyes were the same deep amber as Sesshomaru's. As she reached his side, she drew to an abrupt halt.

"Father?" she asked softly, unsure of the strangers, who she immediately recognized.

_"I instructed you to wait until I contacted you,"_ Sesshomaru spoke in Japanese, his voice still soft but filled with displeasure.

_"I apologize, Father,"_ the girl answered in kind, bowing respectfully. _"But we are comrades in arms as well as family. I could not shirk my duty."_

Sesshomaru was unable to hide the small smile that his daughter's words evoked. No matter how hard he tried, he could not remain angry with her for long. "May I present my daughter, Chryseis."

Chryseis bowed respectfully to Kal and Diana. "I am honored. I never expected to meet the heroes of the Justice League."

"You…bear a strong resemblance to your mother," Diana said softly. She remembered Hemera well—how could she not remember her mother's closest friend? Kal's hands tightened supportively on her shoulders and she relaxed into his touch. Aside from the eyes, Chryseis was the very image of Hemera.

"I…I try to be a credit to her memory."

"I have trained Chryseis in accordance with her mother's wishes," Sesshomaru interrupted gently. He added wryly, "Although she has not quite grasped the concept of following orders."

Chryseis didn't answer, but her golden eyes narrowed slightly. Trying to defuse the situation, Diana spoke quickly. "I still don't understand what all this has to do with my mother's message."

"Ah, yes. That is a rather long story," Sesshomaru answered. "And as we are rather pressed for time, might I suggest that we discuss this en route to our destination?"

* * *

"What I still don't understand is how Hades could have freed himself," Kal said, confused. He made a mental note to thank Bruce for letting them use his private jet. It had saved them all a lot of trouble—considering that both Chryseis and Sesshomaru were carrying swords.

"There is only one thing that could have freed him," Sesshomaru answered. "He must have found the _So'unga._"

"I thought it had been sealed in the Netherworld—ohhh, crap," Chryseis realized. "Tartarus _**is **_the Netherworld."

"For all intents and purposes, yes." Sesshomaru answered. "I have seen what that sword can do in the hands of a powerful demon. In the hands of a god…as my daughter would say, do the math."

Diana shivered involuntarily at the idea. "He would be unstoppable."

"Then why are we here at all?" Chryseis demanded abruptly. "If he's already got _So'unga_, shouldn't we be looking for a way to get the hell out of Dodge?"

"Chryseis, that is precisely why you and I are here. If Hades has the sword—and I believe that he does, then you and I are the _**only**_ ones who may be able to stop him." Sesshomaru paused, mentally preparing for the explanation he'd hoped never to give. "The only force that can defeat _So'unga_ is the combined might of the _Tetsuseiga _and _Tenseiga_. And should that fail…_**you**_ must be the one to stop it."

"_**WHAT!?**_" Chryseis rocketed out of her seat and backed away from the trio. "I'm only a half-demon! There's no way I could stop that sword on my own!"

"You are more than that," Sesshomaru chided gently. Secretly he had prayed that he would never need to force her to see her true nature. "Your mother was an Amazon, Chryseis. You are of an honorable heritage and have greater power than you know."

"Why was I never told of this?" Chryseis demanded, beginning to shake as hot tears stung her eyes. Diana rose and went to her side, drawing the girl into a comforting hug. "Didn't she want me to know?"

"I knew your mother, little sister," Diana said softly as Chryseis wept softly. "More than anything she would have wanted you to be safe and happy."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Chryseis jerked away from her and fled toward the sleeping area. After a quick glance at Kal and Sesshomaru, Diana followed. Her heart broke when she saw Chryseis lying facedown on the bed sobbing her heart out.

"Why didn't Father tell me?" Chryseis whimpered softly. "He loved her—I know he did, he misses her so much…"

"Perhaps it saddens him to think of her," Diana suggested, gently running a hand through the girl's ebony mane. "It is…very painful…to lose someone you love."

Chryseis looked up when she heard the catch in Diana's voice. "I wish I'd known her. Can you…can you tell me what she was like?"

"You didn't know her?" Diana felt an unexpected rush of pity for Chryseis. Growing up in the world as a half-demon couldn't have been easy—particularly without a mother's guidance.

"She died when I was born." Chryseis sat up and tried unsuccessfully to brush away her tears. Diana reached out to draw her close once more, wiping away a tear that slid down her own cheek. "Sorry. I really shouldn't go on about it."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, little sister." Diana held the girl protectively, wishing she could do more. Chryseis held on to her tightly enough to hurt a little, shaking from the effort of holding in her grief. "You have every right to be upset. But don't be angry with your father; you are the very image of your mother and the only link to the love he lost. It is natural that he should want to protect you."

"I can protect myself!" Chyrseis sobbed, trying to pull away. Diana held her tighter, praying she wouldn't cause injury and inwardly cursing the empathy that gave her a brief glimpse of Chryseis' tortured mind. Grief, anger, loneliness and fear all combined within the girl to create a maelstrom of pain—pain that Chryseis was going to great lengths to suppress. Diana wasn't sure what kind of reception awaited them on Paradise Island, but she herself could find no enmity in her heart toward the young half-demon.

"Chryseis, we all need to be protected from time to time," Diana spoke softly, using the same words Kal had at a time when she had been hurting.

"I bet you don't." Chryseis was beginning to calm down a bit. "I can't imagine Wonder Woman needing protection from anything."

Diana couldn't help smiling a little at that. "Yes, sometimes even I do. And it's not wrong to feel sorrow over your loss. But I know your mother would have wanted you to be happy and safe."

"But I never knew who she really was," Chryseis answered, misery echoing in her voice. She was beginning to feel tired and she leaned more heavily against Diana. "Father talks about her as much as he can, but…I don't like to ask because he looks so sad."

"I can understand why." Diana ran her fingers gently through the fine dark locks tumbling down the girl's back. "I could see that he loved her very much. And that he loves you just as much if not more."

"Mmh." Chryseis fought desperately to stay awake now but the onslaught of emotion had left her drained. Unable and unwilling to fight it, she let the darkness close in around her.

Diana sensed the exact moment Chryseis fell asleep and gently laid the girl back down, covering her with a blanket before rising to leave the small room.

"Sleep well, little sister," she whispered.

_Hope you liked it!_

_Cali_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Yeah, I may have gotten a little OOC here, but I think there is a lot more to our heroes than meets the eye!_

**Dark Alliance 3**

"How did you meet her mother?" Kal asked softly. He hoped that Diana would be able to comfort the girl, and conversation seemed the best way to distract Sesshomaru until then.

"Fighting a demon," Sesshomaru smiled ironically. "My half-brother and his wife were slaughtered in their home one night by a nameless demon. I tracked it down by scent with the intention of avenging their deaths."

"I'm sorry," Kal said quietly. He sat back down at the small conference table in the main cabin and after a moment Sesshomaru joined him.

"We were never close," he admitted. "Because he was a half-demon I treated him as a lesser being—much to my shame now. But he was still my brother. Avenging him was my responsibility."

"And…Hemera?"

"When I tracked down the murderer, he was already engaged in battle with a human woman—or so I thought. I stayed out of it, assuming she would be killed and that would be one more murder to take the nameless one to task for." Sesshomaru's smile grew softer as he remembered. "Never had I seen such fighting prowess; she fought as if she were a demon herself. The nameless one overpowered her, but instead of killing her, he continued toying with her."

"And that's when you stepped in?" Kal asked. He could see that Sesshomaru had been captivated even then by the woman who later became his mate.

"Yes. I have no qualms about killing a worthy opponent in battle; however…" Sesshomaru's eyes darkened with anger. "Only a coward would be so dishonorable as to stoop to torturing them for amusement. Hemera was…badly wounded in the fight. I didn't even know then if she could be saved, but I felt that such a warrior deserved every effort."

"Did you know that she was an Amazon then?"

"I did not, but it would have made no difference. There is no shame in accepting help when one has no other options. And it would have been dishonorable for me to simply allow her to perish." Sesshomaru sat back comfortably before continuing his story. "When I saw how swiftly her wounds healed, I knew there was something different about her. Fortunately she was still very weak when she regained consciousness or I would not be sitting here today. I never saw a woman so angry before."

"I know exactly what you mean," Kal agreed. "Diana is also an Amazon and I've seen her get really mad a few times—not something you want to encourage, I can assure you."

"Even so," Sesshomaru nodded. "I continued to care for Hemera's needs as she recovered, asking nothing in return. To pass the time we talked and…"

"You fell in love." Kal couldn't imagine how devastating Hemera's death must have been.

Before Sesshomaru could answer, Diana emerged from the sleeping area. Her blue eyes were shadowed with pain and her voice rough with emotion.

"She's asleep now, but I don't think she should be alone."

As Sesshomaru quietly exited, Kal gently guided Diana to one of the couches. He could feel minute tremors shaking her body as they sat down.

"So much pain…" Diana looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he drew her into the shelter of his arms. "Kal…"

"Shh. I'm right here." He tightened his embrace, trying in some way to give her strength. "Just let it out. It's okay."

At his gentle words, Diana felt her last vestige of control slip and she pressed into him sobbing. "She's hurting so much…"

"I know." Kal slid a hand into her hair, trying to calm her down. Sometimes he genuinely hated the empathy granted to her because it caused her such pain. "We'll find a way to help her, I promise. Just hang in there okay?"

"I'm all right…" Diana tried to protest, but Kal silenced her with a gentle finger over her lips.

"No, you're not." He drew her closer as she started shivering. Now he was really worried because she never got chills unless she was extremely upset. "This is really getting to you."

Diana nodded against his shoulder, not trusting herself to speak. Kal understood and just held her close, giving what comfort he could offer. He'd only seen her like this a few times—usually after the League was called in to help in a war zone or the aftermath of a natural disaster. As strong as she was, Diana was very sensitive to the pain of others and he had seen her heart break a thousand times over for strangers she was unable to help.

"I've got you," he whispered into her hair, rocking her gently. He kept up a steady stream of reassurances until she grew still in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you." Diana tried to calm herself and shivered again, then felt Kal wrap his cape around her for extra warmth. He always seemed to know exactly what to do—and he still respected her even after she broke down like this. She pressed closer to his warm body, letting the feel of his heart beating against hers soothe her. "For everything you've done."

"Diana, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you," Kal said softly. He could feel her breathing evening out and her heartbeat slowing as she calmed down. "You give so much to everyone around you without a thought for yourself—even when it causes you pain. I'd give anything to keep you from being hurt like that."

"My hero," she joked weakly, causing him to smile a little. "I'll be okay, really."

"I just hate to see you in so much pain." Kal began rubbing her back gently as she snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around him. "It doesn't seem fair."

"Kal, life is seldom fair," Diana reminded him tiredly. "If it were we wouldn't be on another mission when we were supposed to visit your parents this weekend…they'll be so disappointed…"

"I already let them know," Kal smiled; amused that even now she could worry about everything under the sun. "They understood and wanted me to tell you that we're welcome anytime."

"That's very kind of them." Diana had only met Jonathan and Martha once before, but had gladly accepted their invitation for a visit to the farm. Kal was her closest friend and she wanted to see the place he spoke of so often. A bit wistfully she added, "I was really looking forward to visiting them."

"We'll get another chance," Kal promised. He leaned back and settled her more comfortably in his arms. Diana pulled her legs up onto the couch and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth and safety she always felt with him.

"Kal, do you ever—never mind." Diana fell silent, not sure how to proceed.

"It's okay, you can ask me anything." Gently he arranged his cape around her so she was completely covered.

"Do you ever wish you could just…stop?" Diana asked very softly. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. "I mean, just quit altogether and just find a quiet place to live out your life?"

"Sometimes." Kal gently tilted her face up to look into her eyes. "What we do…it's a hard life. But we're trying to make it a better world for future generations, aren't we?"

"I suppose," Diana sighed unhappily. Normally she would have agreed that they made a difference, but the day's events had shaken her badly. "It just seems like not matter what we do, how many lives we save…it's just never enough, is it?"

"Shh." Kal drew her onto his lap to bring her closer. "I know you're hurting right now, but we can't give up. There are a lot of things worth fighting for—like Chryseis. I'd say you already made a difference to her."

"She's going to need a friend when we get to Paradise Island." Soothed by Kal's touch and the warmth of his body, Diana felt herself growing drowsy. Reluctantly she slid out of his lap, but he reached out and drew her close to his side. "Kal, I'm okay now, really."

"Diana, I know you've been up at least twenty hours now," he admonished her gently. "You had monitor duty most of the night and work with the foundation all day today. Can you really say that you're not even a little tired?"

"All right, maybe I could do with some rest," Diana conceded. "But—"

"No 'buts' this time," Kal interrupted firmly. "We've got a long flight ahead of us, so this is the perfect time for you to get some sleep. Right?"

"I really hate when you have to be so logical." Diana couldn't help smiling a little. Kal only laughed and settled her against him, wrapping her in his cape once more. Then his expression grew more serious.

"This isn't going to be easy for you, Di," he said very softly. He began gently stroking her hair before continuing. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

"You always are."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Alliance 4**

There were times when Kal was glad that he could go for days without sleep and this was certainly one of them. Diana had finally dropped into a deep sleep in his arms and he had remained with her, keeping watch. He had dozed once or twice but awakened quickly when she had grown restless.

_At least she __**can**__ sleep now_ he thought as he gazed down at Diana's peaceful form. She was still wrapped in his cape and even in sleep she held on to him as if afraid he'd vanish. A quick glance at the wall chronometer told him they would be landing within the hour and he knew he should wake her soon.

Before Kal could bring himself to disturb her, Diana shifted in his arms and slowly opened her eyes. Giving him a sleepy smile she whispered, "Hi."

"Feel better?" Kal tenderly smoothed her hair back from her face as she sat up. "You've been asleep for several hours now."

"Did you…stay with me all that time?" Diana looked away as a faint blush colored her cheeks. Kal smiled and drew her close again.

"I was worried about you," he answered softly, noting that she still seemed very tired in spite of the sleep she'd gotten.

"I'm all right. Really." Diana rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, not at all willing to leave the sanctuary of his embrace. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just…"

"Diana." Kal spoke gently, but something in the tone of his voice made her look up. "Don't apologize. You don't have to always be strong. Not all the time."

Diana tried to come up with an answer, but found none. She had always believed that tears were a sign of weakness, but Kal had never seemed to see it that way. He was always there to offer comfort and he always seemed to know just when she needed it most. Finally she asked softly, "How do you always know?"

"What do you mean?" Kal gently ran his hand through her hair and held her a little closer.

"Just…everything." Diana looked up into his clear blue eyes for a moment before looking shyly away again. "Like when I need to cry on your shoulder. And you always know how to make things seem a little better…"

"Diana, your empathy is such a great strength for you, but I can't even begin to imagine how much it hurts to feel another's pain like that." Kal rested his cheek against her hair. "I wish you didn't have to go through it."

"At least I don't have to go through it alone anymore." Diana hugged him a little tighter. "It…means a lot that you're here."

"I'll always take care of you," Kal promised softly. Before he could continue, he heard the sound of Chryseis waking in the other room. Diana heard it too and slowly pulled away from him with an apologetic smile, but then she turned back and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Kal."

* * *

"This is going to be a rough trip, isn't it." Chryseis' question was more of a statement. "I mean, I can't imagine there's going to be a very warm welcome for my father—or me."

"No one will hurt you, I swear it," Diana answered. "You were both summoned by my mother, and I don't think anyone will move against you for obeying."

"I hope you're right." Chryseis slung her small pack over her shoulder and checked to be sure her sword was firmly in place. She wasn't crazy about the idea of flying without a plane. "How far are we going to have to…you know."

"Not too long," Diana assured her. "And the sooner we leave, the sooner this will be over."

"I guess." Chryseis still wasn't convinced. She still wasn't sure just what her role was in the upcoming battle and the enormity of what they were about to do scared the hell out of her. "But will it ever really be over?"

* * *

Hippolyta stood on the shore of Paradise Island awaiting Diana's arrival. She had no doubts that her daughter would answer the summons despite her exile, but she did have doubts that the child would be found in time. It was with some relief that she saw Superman and two unfamiliar figures with Diana.

_Thank the gods they found the child. And it appears that both messages were successful._ And indeed they were. Hippolyta easily recognized Sesshomaru, for he had changed no more than she.

As the quartet landed, Sesshomaru stepped forward and bowed deeply in respect. "Your Majesty. I know that I have no right to be here. I can only beg your forgiveness for my inability to save Hemera."

"Fair words," Hippolyta answered. "We shall speak later—provided that there is a 'later'. For now, we must work together to stop Hades. If we cannot, the world as we know it will cease to exist."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Alliance 5**

Chryseis stayed close to Diana as Hippolyta led them to the council chambers to plan for the upcoming battle. She hadn't spoken a word since they'd arrived and had no intention of drawing attention to herself at all. She felt the stares of the Amazons as they passed and could only imagine what they could be thinking. In addition, her mind was still reeling from discovering her true heritage.

_Half Amazon and half demon? How the hell could that be? And __**I'm**__ supposed to stop all this mess? Crap I can barely hold my own against Father in a sparring match! _

Diana sensed Chryseis' unease, but was helpless to reassure her. She saw the glances cast at the girl and could also hear the whispers, many of which were less than complimentary. A quick glance at Kal told her he had heard as well but he too was at a loss to help. He knew that neither he nor Diana was particularly welcome and any intervention from them would not be well received. As the council room doors closed, Diana could no longer keep silent.

"Mother, I still don't understand what we can do—if anything," she said quietly, deliberately taking a seat at Kal's side. Gently he squeezed her hand under the table as she continued. "And I want to know why we're putting an innocent child in the path of harm."

"Because Chryseis harbors powers she has not discovered yet," Sesshomaru answered very softly. "I have seen her manifest them, but she has yet to be able to use them at will."

"Then I don't see how they're going to be of much use!" Chryseis said despairingly. She had had this conversation before about her "special powers" and didn't believe a word of it. "So what if I have power? If I can't call on it when I need it, much less control it…"

"But you have called on it," Sesshomaru answered. "It…seems to come when you are in greatest need of it. I have hopes that you will be able to call upon it at will as you mature."

Chryseis just shook her head in disbelief; this was all too much to take in. It was absurd—either you had power or you didn't. _You've got to be shitting me! I don't know what's going on, but this is just nuts! Father can't __**really**__ believe this, can he?_

"Provided I live that long," she said under her breath.

"If I may ask, how can a sword empower Hades so much?" Kal interrupted before Chryseis could continue. "I'm assuming that it's of magical origin, but I'd like to know a little more about what we're up against."

"A wise question," Hippolyta agreed. Although she did not fully trust him, Kal had proven to be a valuable ally in battle. "Sesshomaru, the sword belonged to your father, did it not?"

"It did, Your Majesty. But unlike the _Tetsuseiga _and the _Tenseiga_ which were forged from my father's fangs, the _So'unga_ is possessed by the spirit of a powerful demon," Sesshomaru explained. "If it chose to ally itself with Hades, their combined power would be incredible."

"Do you think that's what happened?" Diana asked. In spite of the horrific possibility of fighting two powerful evil forces instead of one, she was intrigued by the implications. "Or could Hades somehow force the sword to do his bidding?"

"That is also a possibility," Sesshomaru answered. "And if that is what he has done, then we have a much better chance of defeating the sword."

"That doesn't make sense," Chryseis interrupted. "If Hades bent the _So'unga_ to his will and is forcing it to do what he wants—"

"_So'unga_ will do everything in its power to break away. It does not want to be dominated; indeed, even your grandfather had more of a partnership with the sword than actual control." Sesshomaru was still puzzled by how that had worked. "I do not believe that the sword is obeying Hades willingly."

"Then he can be defeated," Hippolyta stated. She turned to Chryseis, noting again the resemblance to Hemera. "This is a burden one as young as yourself should not have to carry."

"The day I chose to wield the _Tetsuseiga_ I accepted the responsibility that came with it," Chryseis answered, meeting the queen's gaze fearlessly. "It is the guardian of the earth plane and the one who wields it shares the guardianship. As long as I draw breath I will do what I must."

* * *

"You have trained her well," Hippolyta commented softly, moving to stand beside Sesshomaru. Chryseis had asked if there was a place that she could train and was now sparring against Diana in the arena. The girl didn't have Diana's physical strength, but she possessed unnatural speed and agility that gave her almost equal fighting prowess. "Hemera…would have been pleased to see this."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the mention of his beloved's name. "I would have given my own life in exchange for hers."

"She would not have wanted that, Sesshomaru." Hippolyta felt an unexpected surge of pity for the demon beside her. She wanted to hate him for taking Hemera away from Paradise Island, but she was unable to. "I knew Hemera well—very well. I know you did not force her to remain by your side and that she mated with you of her own free will. She would not have allowed you to die in her place."

"I could have saved her, but…I was too late." Sesshomaru bowed his head in shame. He had never even told this to Chryseis. "The _Tenseiga_ is capable of restoring life to one who has died…"

"You were unable to reach her in time," Hippolyta realized. She now understood Sesshomaru's greatly humbled manner—and his devastation at learning Hemera's body had been cremated as tradition dictated. By mutual agreement, he had taken Chryseis away from Themyscira for her own safety. "Have you told Chryseis?"

"No. It is better that she doesn't know that Hemera died in childbirth." Sesshomaru had hated lying to his daughter about the circumstances of her mother's death, but he could not bear to tell her the truth. "I fear she would blame herself. For her own safety, I have not even told her of the true power of the _Tenseiga_. Such knowledge in the wrong hands…"

"Indeed." Hippolyta understood too well why the power of the sword should be concealed. "I will not betray your trust in this, Sesshomaru. In exchange, will you listen to some advice?"

"Of course."

"You must let go of your guilt." Hippolyta spoke gently and without judgment. "For your daughter's sake, if not your own."

"I wish it were that simple," Sesshomaru answered. "I respect your wisdom in this, but until I have atoned for my failure…I cannot forgive myself."

"Then for your sake, I hope that atonement is not long in coming."

* * *

"Sure you don't want to go a few more rounds?" Chryseis grinned. She had been sparring with Diana for over an hour now and showed no sign of fatigue when Diana had called a halt to the match.

"I think we should both save some energy for the battle," Diana answered with no trace of a smile. She hated to think of what could happen in the hours to come. "Hades could return at any time and we must be ready."

"Father laid a false trail to buy us some time, but you're right—it won't delay him forever," Chryseis agreed. "I wish it could. It's so peaceful here—"

"Yes, it is." Diana watched Chryseis as the girl carefully fastened the _Tetsuseiga_ to her belt once more. "Why did you not use your sword while we sparred?"

"I didn't want to destroy the arena," was the cryptic answer. "I know that doesn't make sense, but when the time comes I promise you'll see the power of _Tetsuseiga_ unleashed. I will do whatever it takes to keep your home safe."

"Chryseis, I don't know how to say this, but…my home is no longer here," Diana said hesitantly. Speaking of her exile was painful, but she felt Chryseis had the right to know the truth. "I was exiled some time ago—after the last time Hades escaped."

"In the name of all the gods, _**why**_?!" Chryseis was stunned. She had seen some of the glances cast at Diana and thought it had to do with her obviously close friendship with Superman.

"I brought Kal—Superman—and others here to help defeat Hades, but in doing so I broke the laws of our people," Diana explained. "Men are forbidden here unless they are summoned as we all were this time."

"That's awful," Chryseis said softly. "And it isn't fair—you only were trying to help."

"But it is the law. I knew what the consequences of my actions would be and accepted them." Diana spoke quickly because Kal was now walking over to join them. "If I could go back I would do the same again."

"That was quite a show you put on," Kal said as he reached Diana's side. He had heard the conversation and wished he could offer her more comfort than just a change of subject. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My father," Chryseis answered. "Before I was born, he and my mother would train together—and they taught each other. When I was old enough, he taught me."

"That explains how you learned some of our fighting style," Diana said. "And why I had such a hard time countering you; your technique is really unusual."

"Thanks." Chryseis looked around the arena for a moment. "But I never had such a cool place to train before. I wish…no, never mind. It...doesn't matter now."

Before Kal or Diana could say another word, Chryseis turned and fled the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I took a nasty fall and managed to break my wrist so typing is kind of difficult. Hope you enjoy this one and I'll try to have the next up soon!_

**Dark Alliance 6**

"Hey." Diana found Chryseis standing on one of the cliffs overlooking the ocean. "You okay?"

The girl merely shrugged in response. "I guess."

That wasn't exactly the response Diana had expected. Chryseis obviously had no problem speaking her mind, but she was suddenly withdrawn. More than that, she seemed sad as she sat down facing the ocean, hugging her knees to her chest. At that moment she seemed to be a scared little girl in a world much too big and scary for her.

"Want to talk about it?" Diana settled beside Chryseis and waited. After a few minutes Chryseis turned to look at her questioningly. "I'm listening."

Chryseis didn't answer right away. It wasn't easy to put words to what she was feeling right then. A part of her was seething at the injustice of Diana's exile—it wasn't fair to lose your home when you were only trying to save it. And she was scared to death; she had heard whispers of the last time Hades had broken free. _And this time he's more powerful? How the __**hell**__ can we fight something like that?_

Diana watched in silence as Chryseis struggled to answer. More than anything she wished there were some way to reassure the girl, but without knowing what was wrong, there was no way to help her. She reached over and gently stroked Chryseis' long hair, wanting to offer what solace she could.

"I'm scared, Diana." Chryseis' voice was barely above a whisper. "Father's wrong, I don't have any special powers. I'm just a half-demon…the only thing I've ever really been able to do is fight using the _Tetsuseiga_."

"What exactly does that mean?" Diana asked. "You mentioned earlier that it would have destroyed the arena had you used it. It has magical capabilities doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Chryseis unsheathed the long blade. It resembled an old, battered samurai blade. "I know it doesn't look like much, but this blade can strike down a hundred enemies with one stroke. If you believe the legends, that is. I've seen it cause some pretty major destruction though."

"Did your father wield it before you?" The conversation wasn't going the way Diana had hoped, but at least Chryseis was talking. And Kal had once told her that listening was the best way to get someone to open up—it had worked on her more than once.

"No, for some reason it will not accept him as a master." Chryseis had never been able to figure out why. "If he even picks it up, it burns him. He says it's always done that."

"What about the _Tenseiga_?" Diana asked.

"You know, that's weird, but…" Chryseis frowned, trying to think. "I don't think I've ever seen Father use it. When he fights he always uses the _Tokijin_."

"That does seem strange," Diana agreed. "Has he ever said anything about the sword?"

"Only that it was forged from one of my grandfather's fangs," Chryseis said quietly. Sadly she added, "I wish I'd known him. It…would have been nice to live in a world where there were others like us. As far as I know, Father and I are the last."

"What happened to the others?" Diana felt a rush of sadness for Chryseis. She now understood the girl's loneliness all too well. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but…I'd like to help if you'll let me."

"There's not much anyone can do now," Chryseis answered with an air of indifference that did nothing to hide the pain in her voice. "Most of them were killed a long time ago. The demonslayers got them…for the most part."

"You mean they hunted your kind?" Diana shook her head in disbelief. "Why? Was there a war?"

"No, more like they just wanted to wipe out all demons—both good and bad." Chryseis shrugged as if she didn't care, but truthfully she had lived in hiding most of her life and had hated it. "There are still some of them out there. I…had a run in with one about ten years ago."

"But you would have been a _**child**_!" Diana nearly shouted in indignation. "What kind of monster—"

"Another child," Chryseis interrupted softly. "His parents had been killed by demons. I…tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. In the end, I…didn't have a choice…I'd do anything to take it back…"

"Great Hera." Diana was floored by this revelation. She had sensed that Chryseis had a dark secret of some kind, but could never have imagined this. She could also see that the girl didn't want to talk about it so she asked, "And you never met any others of your kind?"

"When I was very young, we lived in a village with other demons and humans," Chryseis answered sadly. "I remember it a little—it was a really good life. We all helped each other and it didn't really matter what our ancestry was. But then the demonslayers came like they always did. There wasn't much left of our home. After that…we never stayed in one place for long."

"I'm so sorry." Diana's heart ached for the youngling. "That was a cruel way for you to grow up."

"It's past." Chryseis looked up at the darkening sky. "Right now we have to concentrate on the present. I don't get what's taking Hades so long to get here."

"My guess is that he's waiting for nightfall," Diana said, rising and offering Chryseis a hand. "We should get back to the others."

"Yeah, I guess." Chryseis was less than enthusiastic about the battle they were facing. She fell in step beside Diana and said softly, "Thanks for listening. You know…if I'd had a sister, I'd want her to be like you."

Diana was saved from responding by Kal's sudden arrival. "Sorry to interrupt, Chryseis, but your father was looking for you. He's waiting for you back at the arena."

"Thank you." Chryseis took off at a fast run toward the arena. After she was out of hearing range, Kal faced Diana.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. "I…didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard what she said just now."

"It's all right." Diana gratefully leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Chryseis told me a little of what her life has been like...I can't say I envy her."

"That bad?" Kal kept his arm around her as they followed the path Chryseis had taken. He wasn't sure if he should, but Diana seemed to appreciate the comfort.

"Let's just say that I'm even more thankful for my own childhood," Diana said quietly. "At least I had a real home and family…"

A loud explosion put a sudden halt to their conversation. In silent agreement the two heroes took to the air to reach the origin of the sound. Chryseis and Sesshomaru stood with the Amazon fighters, swords drawn and facing the most terrifying sight any of them had seen before.

_Hades had found the __**So'unga**__._


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Alliance 7**

Hades did indeed possess the _So'unga_ and it had altered his appearance, making him even more fearsome than before. He laughed cruelly as he observed the small force gathered.

"Hippolyta, is this the best you could do?" His expression changed abruptly at the sight of the two demons facing him. "And you have allied yourself with demons now? You have truly fallen from grace!"

"Come down here and say that to my face you asshole!" Chryseis yelled. _What the hell, if I'm gonna die anyway, might as well speak my mind._ "I don't think you've got the balls to take out both me and my father!"

"She's kind of pushing her luck, isn't she?" Kal asked softly. "I mean, he _**is**_ still a god, right?"

"Not the wisest course of action," Hippolyta agreed with a smile. "But I must admit, she has courage."

Hades merely laughed, seeming amused by Chryseis' anger. "Poor little half-breed, not even knowing the truth about yourself. You cannot hope to defeat me!"

"That's a lie!" Chryseis was getting angrier by the minute. "I already know who my mother was! She was killed by demons right after I was born and my father killed them! He and I are—"

"Little fool!" Hades roared with laughter now. "YOU were the one who killed your mother! She died in childbirth and your father failed to save her!"

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!" Chryseis swung the _Tetsuseiga _in a wide arc above her head and brought it down, unleashing massive streams of energy toward the god. Hades leapt out of the way, still laughing as if this were merely a game to amuse him.

"Forgive me, child." Sesshomaru spoke softly, but Chryseis still heard him. "I could not tell you."

"It's not true!" Chryseis sobbed, blinded by tears. "It's not! I didn't kill her!"

"No, you did not." Sesshomaru unsheathed the _Tenseiga_. "I failed to save her. This sword can bring someone back from death, but I was not there. If anyone is to blame, it is I."

"How touching." Hades' voice dripped with sarcasm at Sesshomaru's confession. "Now your failure is absolute, Sesshomaru, son of the Great Dog General. Die with the knowledge that you have failed to protect those who meant the most to you!"

Hades released a vortex of power from the _So'unga_, aiming for Sesshomaru, but Chryseis knocked her father to the side and released a similar vortex from the _Tetsuseiga_. The impact rocked the island as the two swords' powers cancelled each other out. Chryseis rose shakily and stood beside her father as he rose.

"My father hasn't failed!" she shouted for all to hear. "I'm still alive because of him and we know how to beat you! YOU'RE the one who failed to take over Themiscyra the first time, so now you steal my grandfather's blade and are forcing it to help you!"

"She's right," Sesshomaru gasped as Kal and Diana joined them. "It still produced the Dragon Twister, but it was so weak that the Backlash Wave completely cancelled it out. We have the chance to defeat him now. Chryseis!"

"Yes, Father." The young half-demon continued glaring at Hades with undisguised hatred.

"On my signal, release the Backlash Wave again." Sesshomaru raised the _Tenseiga_, feeling its power rush through him. Chryseis did the same with the _Tetsuseiga_. "Now! Dragon Strike!"

At her father's command, Chryseis released a second vortex with a cry of "Backlash Wave!"

As the _Tetsuseiga_ and _Tenseiga_ combined forces, the Amazons shielded their eyes from the blinding flashes of lightning and Kal dragged Diana back from the fearsome wind gusts produced. Throughout the attack Sesshomaru and Chryseis alone remained standing, pouring all their will into controlling the destruction they had unleashed. Slowly they too fell to their knees as the winds and lightning diminished and finally died.

"Was that it?" Kal asked as he helped Diana and Hippolyta to stand. "Is it over?"

"I don't like it," Chryseis gasped, trying to catch her breath. "That just seemed way too easy. Even if _So'unga_ was an unwilling participant, Hades shouldn't have been that much of a pushover."

"I agree," Sesshomaru said. "But we have gained a tactical advantage now; our combined attack will have neutralized _So'unga's_ power for a time."

"What exactly does that mean?" Diana wanted to know.

"_So'unga_ will be nothing more than an ordinary blade until it can recover," Sesshomaru answered. "Although I very much doubt that Hades will be aware of that fact."

"How bad do you think we hurt him?" Chryseis demanded. "If we didn't cause serious injury, then he's gonna be seriously pissed off."

"I'd say he already is," Kal broke in. Hades was now hovering above them and it was obvious that the god was now in a towering rage.

"You really thought to defeat me with your pathetic little trick?" he sneered. "Now you will all pay the price for your arrogance!"

With that, Hades blew a flaming breath that cut Chryseis off from Sesshomaru and the Amazon army, isolating her from any help. "First I will deal with this insolent whelp, then I will destroy all of Themiscyra!"

"That'll be the day!" Chryseis yelled back defiantly. _Great,_ she thought sarcastically. _Just what I always wanted, to die in the fucking Alamo._ "Catch me if you can!"

Chryseis suddenly leaped straight up into the air, hovering even with Hades. The _Tetsuseiga_ now barely resembled the sword Diana had examined earlier—the blade had grown and changed shape to look more like a scimitar and it seemed to be glowing with power.

"Were you aware she could do that?" Diana asked Sesshomaru.

"No. But as I said, her powers manifested when she had need of them." He paused for a moment to consider, and then added, "Or when she is extremely angry."

Angry certainly described Chryseis as she lunged for Hades. His derisive sneer changed to consternation as the _So'unga_ did not respond to his commands. Barely in time he raised the sword to block Chryseis' vicious swing. God he might be, but swordsman he was not. Desperate, he threw every magical attack he could think of at the half-demon, hoping to catch her off guard as the flames died down. She blocked each one with the _Tetsuseiga_, countering with lethal intent.

"By the gods, I have never seen anything like this," Phillipus said softly.

"I trained her and have never seen this," Sesshomaru admitted. "She has manifested some powers before, but nothing like what we're seeing."

"And it's time we give her a hand before that sword recharges," Diana put in before taking to the air herself. She sped toward Hades with the intent of knocking him off balance from behind just as he struck a powerful blow that knocked Chryseis out of the air…

And faster than should have been possible he spun and drove the sword through Diana's body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Alliance 8**

"Oh, gods, no," Chryseis whispered weakly as she watched Kal drift slowly to the ground with Diana's lifeless body in his arms. Summoning the last of her strength she shouted up at Hades, "Your fight is with me, not them!"

"No." Sesshomaru held his daughter back and stepped forward. "This one is mine."

"Father—"

Sesshomaru held up his hand to stop her protest and handed her the _Tenseiga_ and _Tokijin._ "Chryseis, you are needed here. Use the _Tenseiga_."

"What are you going to do?" Chryseis whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Buy you some time. Now go!"

Sesshomaru moved away from her and suddenly morphed into a massive doglike creature. The beast's powerful appearance was flawed only by the stump where its left foreleg should have been—the injury inflicted by Sesshomaru's brother in that long-ago fight. Without hesitation, it leaped straight for Hades as Chryseis moved quickly to her fallen companion.

Kal looked up as Chryseis approached and in all her young life she had never seen anyone so broken as he managed to say, "She's gone."

Chryseis blinked back tears watching him hold his best friend for the last time, then was startled when the _Tenseiga_ pulsed like a beating heart. "What the—"

"Your father told me that sword can restore life," Hippolyta spoke softly, gently laying her hand on the girl's shoulder. Chryseis looked up at her confused, but drew the blade and immediately saw what looked like small imps beside Diana. Chryseis slashed at the creatures, watching as they disintegrated…

…And Diana convulsed in Kal's arms as she began to draw breath once more. Slowly she opened her eyes to look up at him, the terrible wounds inflicted by the _So'unga_ closing as if they'd never existed.

"By the gods," Chryseis breathed in awe. She'd had no idea that the _Tenseiga_ harbored such power. "So that's what Father meant…"

Hades' roar of triumph broke the moment and they looked up to see Sesshomaru vanish in a blinding flash of fire.

* * *

"FATHER!" Chryseis' anguished scream rent the souls of all who heard it. The _Tenseiga _fell from her hand, but it no longer mattered; there was nothing left of Sesshomaru. Tears flowed unchecked down her face as she drew the _Tokijin_ for the first time. Anger and pure hatred flowed through her, lending strength to her aching limbs and sending a surge of incredible power through her body. Once again she took to the air, the _Tokijin _glowing blue-white in her hand as she screamed out, "DRAGON STRIKE!"

Lightning to rival the power of Zeus rained down upon the area, reducing many of the fallen columns to dust. Hades roared in anger as the bolts focused on him, directed by the _Tokijin_ and Chryseis' murderous rage. He struck at her with the _So'unga_, catching her off guard and ripping her left leg open from hip to knee. Ignoring the blood dripping from the wound, Chryseis darted away, only to return with a deadly counterattack. Without warning she switched the sword to her left hand, hoping to goad Hades into making a rash strike at her right. Unfortunately she had miscalculated and Hades feinted with the sword, then grabbed her right hand in his left, breaking her wrist with an audible _crack_. With a hideous grin, he drove the _So'unga_ straight at her undefended side. Chryseis saw the oncoming blow and twisted painfully, feeling one of the broken bones tear through her skin as she did so. She couldn't totally avoid the sword and it cut deep into her side, but in that split second she saw the opening she'd been waiting for. Gritting her teeth against the pain she sliced upward with the _Tokijin _as hard as she could—and took off her opponent's right hand at the wrist.

Hades howled in pain and rage, releasing Chryseis as his severed hand fell, still clutching the demon sword. Chryseis hit the ground hard, immediately getting up and making for the sword, dragging her wounded leg. Blood splattered onto the ground from her wounds, but she no longer felt the pain. All that mattered was reaching the _So'unga_ before Hades.

Diana started to pull away from Kal to help her young friend but he held her back, his strong arms around her in an iron grip. She struggled briefly until he bent his head and whispered in her ear, "Allow me."

Hippolyta sighed with relief as Kal stopped Diana from rejoining the battle. She had already lost her daughter once today and was not eager to repeat the experience. Kal released a burst from his eye beams, blasting Hades back from Chryseis, but none of them were prepared for what happened next.

* * *

_Damn, that was lucky_ Chryseis thought as she saw Hades blasted back._ Now just a little further…_

As her hand closed on the _So'unga_, Chryseis screamed in pain as the sword's raw power tore through her body, setting every nerve ending on fire and engulfing her in brilliant white light. Diana turned and buried her face in Kal's chest, wishing she could block out the screams as well. But the sound abruptly stopped and she lifted her head, almost afraid of what she would see.

"Merciful Minerva!" Diana couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Chryseis stood with the massive blade in her left hand, but her appearance had changed dramatically. Markings similar to her father's adorned her face, but hers were a dark blue. Similar markings had appeared on her forearms like tiger stripes and her ears had become pointed. Slowly she backed toward her friends once more and they could see that the irises of her eyes had become blood-red and her expression was no longer that of a gentle young woman. In touching the sword, Chryseis had managed to release her full demon power and was now a formidable opponent.

"Get everyone back," she said softly to Kal and Diana. "I know how to stop him, but we have to move everyone back to keep them from getting hurt."

"Chryseis?" Diana wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Go. If we're lucky we'll be able to talk later, okay?" Chryseis was relieved when Diana didn't question her further.

_You will need an army_ the sword spoke in her mind._ Hades has gathered many from Tartarus to fight against you._

"What do I do?" Chryseis asked softly. "I can't allow anyone else to die for me."

_I will tell you._


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Alliance 9**

"Your Majesty, I must ask your forgiveness for what I am about to do," Chryseis said softly to Hippolyta. _So'unga_ had indeed told her how to save Themyscira, but she wasn't too happy about it. "I must call upon the warriors who have gone before to defend us from Hades' army of the undead."

"Is such a thing even possible?" Hippolyta asked.

"The sword…told me that it is, but I feel kind of strange trying this," Chryseis answered. "I wish there was a better way."

"Do what you must, child of Hemera." The queen spoke softly. "This must come to an end."

Chryseis nodded and stepped forward once more, extending the _So'unga_ out over the battleground. Following the sword's telepathic prompt, she shouted, "Fallen soldiers come and heed me now! Hear my command and rise from the dead! Defend your homeland!"

Blood began to drip from the sword onto the ground and began to spread. Slowly, ghostlike forms began to rise, bearing the weapons and shields they were buried with. Within minutes a ghost army of Amazon warriors surrounded Chryseis.

"Why have we been summoned?" one of the warriors asked with disapproval.

"Themyscira is under attack," Hippolyta answered. "You have been summoned to defend your home once more as you did before. You will follow the commands of the young one as you would my own."

"Chryseis, are you sure about this?" Diana spoke softly, not wanting the others to hear. "You're injured—"

"If we don't pull this off, it's not going to matter," Chryseis answered sharply. In a gentler tone she continued, "Diana, I'm not trying to kill myself, but there is no other way. We have to end this _now_, while we still can."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Kal joined them, lightly resting his hand on Diana's shoulder.

"If we can get Hades in front of the portal again, then I can seal him in—permanently," Chryseis said very softly. "He won't be able to withstand _So'unga's _full power. _AND_ the portal here could never be opened again. Themyscira would be safe. I need the two of you to defend the living—"

"TODAY YOU WILL DIE, INSOLENT CHILD!" Hades' roar of anger split the night air.

"Not bloody likely," Chryseis growled under her breath. Quickly she directed the ghost army. "Now! Stop his undead minions!"

As the two spectral armies converged on each other, Chryseis leaped straight up to hover directly in front of Hades, her eyes glowing blood red. In that moment she and the _So'unga_ united in mutual hatred against the god. _This ends now, one way or the other._

* * *

"Your Majesty, why are we not permitted to join the battle?" Phillipus asked. "All of us are willing to fight and die in the defense of our home."

"Because Chryseis wishes no one else to die for her sake," Hippolyta answered. "And if she fails…we will all die."

"Kal, I can't just stand here," Diana said quietly. "We can't just let her be killed."

"What can we do?" he countered as gently as he could. "Diana, I think this may be something beyond anything we've ever faced."

"I know." Diana sighed unhappily, unable to look away from the battle. Chryseis had barely allowed them to bandage her wounds before the fight, but she was obviously feeling the effects of losing so much blood. In addition, her right hand was useless to her, causing an obvious handicap. "It just…feels wrong."

Kal understood what she meant, but there was nothing he could say as the horrific fight unfolded. Hades had either found or created another sword and was slowly wearing Chryseis down. The blades crashed against one another again and again as she countered and struck back, desperately trying to maneuver the god in front of the portal.

Chryseis knew she was running out of time. The pain in her body had become so great that it no longer registered in her mind. It seemed like the pain had always been there, but it no longer mattered. All that mattered now was the portal—it had to be closed and with it Hades. Pain tearing through her body, making her blind…no! Ignore it! It's not there! Chryseis had never been particularly religious, but she sent out a silent plea to every deity she could think of now. _Just give me one clear shot, that's all I ask and I'll do the rest! Please just let me end this before I die!_

Fresh pain tore through her suddenly as she struck the ground hard, her strength sapped so much that she could no longer stay aloft. As she dragged herself to her feet she knew her wounds were bleeding again, but she couldn't worry about that now. She looked up and through a pain-filled haze she realized Hades had made his fatal mistake. In his arrogant belief that he'd won, Hades had moved in between her and the portal. The god laughed at her pitiful attempt to raise her sword once more.

"Pathetic little half-breed!" he sneered, preparing to deliver the fatal blow. "Now you see that you are no match for a god!"

"The hell I'm not!" Chryseis summoned her last inner reserves and brought the _So'unga_ around over her head in a wide circle, spectral dragons seeming to weave around her. "DRAGON TWISTER!"

* * *

To those watching it seemed a tornado erupted from the sword. It struck Hades and drove him backward through the portal and when it struck the gateway the resulting explosion rocked all of Themyscira and the light blinded everyone. Diana reached out for Kal, holding tightly to his hand as the light began to fade. To her shock, the portal had been obliterated by the attack.

And Chryseis lay unmoving on the ground, the sword still clutched in her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Alliance 10**

"Chryseis!" Diana knelt beside the girl, unable to tell if she was still breathing. Kal knelt beside her, using his x-ray vision to determine that her heart was beating. "Kal, is she…?"

"She's alive, but just barely," he answered Diana's questioning glance.

"We have to get her to the healers."

"Do not touch the sword!" Sesshomaru's voice startled them all. He stood over Chryseis, but his form was translucent like a ghost. "It has terrible power and it tends to possess those who take hold of it."

"Sesshomaru?" Hippolyta questioned. "How…?"

"Father?" Chryseis' voice was barely a whisper. With great effort she forced her eyes to open, revealing their original golden hue.

"There is little time," Sesshomaru spoke gently, not answering the question. "The sword was kept in check by magic, but the original scabbard was lost a long time ago. If you must handle it, wrap a cloth around it so that it cannot possess you."

"What about Chryseis?" Diana asked, trying to keep her voice even. "Can she be healed?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered. Slowly he passed his hand over his daughter, surrounding her briefly with soft white light as she lost consciousness once more. He then bowed to Hippolyta respectfully before continuing. "Your Majesty, I have no right to ask favors of you…I have managed to sustain her temporarily, but—"

"She will be taken to the healers immediately," the queen answered softly. Phillipus and two others moved forward to lift the unconscious girl, Phillipus taking the precaution of wrapping a cloak around the _So'unga_ before picking it up. "Sesshomaru, you have earned a place of honor here for your actions today. I hope that you have found the atonement you were seeking."

"I…believe that I may have. My failure to save Hemera was only a part of my shame," Sesshomaru admitted. "When my brother and his wife were killed, I immediately pursued their killer instead of using the _Tenseiga_ to restore them. Since then I have always tried to think before I acted…"

"Sesshomaru, I think you will find your sacrifice has more than made up for your perceived failures in life," Hippolyta said gently. "Your memory will forever be honored, as will Hemera's."

"I thank you." Sesshomaru bowed once more before addressing Diana once more. "Princess of Themyscira, I believe that my daughter has come to care for you greatly, and I would ask that you watch over her if you can."

"I will," Diana promised, fighting back tears. "She will be as a sister to me."

"And to me," Kal added, slipping his arm around Diana and drawing her close. "We will both watch over her."

"I could not ask for better guardians." Sesshomaru smiled even as he began to fade. "May the gods protect you all."

And then he was gone.

* * *

"Diana, you should rest," Hippolyta said softly as she watched her daughter pacing outside the room where the healers worked on Chryseis. "There is nothing more you can do here."

"I can't, Mother. Not until I know if…" Diana broke off, unable to finish the thought.

"Your mother is right." Kal gently touched her shoulder and turned her to face him. "You're exhausted, even I can see it. The healers will take care of Chryseis."

"Your friend speaks wisely," Hippolyta smiled. She knew he too was worried about Diana—much more than he was letting on. "It has been a long night and the healers will be working for some time yet. You cannot help her if you don't take care of yourself."

"All right." Diana knew she couldn't argue with both of them. With a wry smile she added, "You know, I'm beginning to sense a conspiracy here."

"Perhaps," her mother agreed. "Now go. Try to rest and I will send for you as soon as there is word."

Hippolyta couldn't keep back the smile as Kal escorted Diana outside. Phillipus joined her and after a moment commented, "He cares very much for her."

"Yes, he does," the queen agreed with her old friend. "More than he realizes."

"Perhaps not," Phillipus answered. "He nearly lost her tonight. Had it not been for the child…"

"I pray the healers can save her," Hippolyta said softly. "I cannot lift Diana's exile, but I owe Chryseis a great debt for restoring my daughter's life."

* * *

Once they had reached the gardens, Kal suddenly pulled Diana into a crushing embrace, burying his face in her shoulder and trembling. "I thought I'd lost you today…"

"Shh, I'm right here." Diana's heart broke as she felt his tears falling on her skin. Gently she stroked his hair and held him close, pressing as tightly against him as she could. "I'm not going anywhere, Kal."

After a moment he gently pulled back from her, tenderly wiping away the tears that streaked her face before attending to his own. "Sorry, Di. I didn't mean to…"

"Hey, it's all right," she said softly, reaching up to caress his face. "It's been a tough day for all of us—and you don't have to be strong all the time."

Kal smiled her use of his own words from just a few hours ago. Pulling her close once more, he would have been content to just stand there and hold her all night, but he knew she needed a good night's sleep more than anything. Reluctantly he let her go. "Come on. I'll walk you to your room so you can get some sleep."

"Wait." Diana stopped him with a gentle touch on his arm. When he turned to face her, she blushed unexpectedly and seemed to have difficulty looking him in the eye. "Would you mind staying with me? I'd…feel safer. I know that sounds silly…"

"No it doesn't." Kal tilted her face to his. "Diana, it's literally been the day from hell—for both of us. But are you sure about this? I don't want to cause trouble for you."

"Kal, the only reason I'm even permitted to stay is because of Chryseis." Diana spoke softly, trying not to think about it. "I just…want to be close to my best friend tonight."

"Okay, you win," he smiled as she took his hand. But he was a little surprised that she didn't lead him back toward the palace; instead they were heading back toward the healers' building. "Um…are you sure we're going the right way?"

"I want to check on Chryseis one more time," Diana admitted, not meeting his eyes.

"She is doing as well as could be expected." Hippolyta had seen them coming back and guessed Diana's intention. "There is nothing more you can do if you go back now."

"I know, Mother." Diana sighed unhappily and looked away. Hippolyta gently made her look back up. "I just…feel responsible. I couldn't protect her—"

"Diana, no one could protect her from her destiny," Hippolyta interrupted firmly. "I believe that what happened tonight was only the beginning for that child."

"If she survives the night." Diana didn't want to contemplate the possibility that Chryseis would not see the dawn. Kal gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"We can't give up hope," he told her quietly.

"You are right, Kal-El," Hippolyta said approvingly. She was thankful that he was there; Diana was sure to have nightmares from the events of the day. _At least tonight she will not have to face them alone._ Lowering her voice for his ears alone as Diana walked a little ahead, she continued, "She should not be alone tonight."

"She won't be," Kal promised softly. "And I won't betray your trust in me."

"See that you do not."


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Alliance 11**

By the time they reached her room Diana was stumbling from exhaustion and only her pride was keeping her on her feet. But once the door shut behind them, Kal scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to her bed. As he laid her down gently, she held on to him and whispered, "Please don't leave."

"I won't," he promised, gathering her close once more. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise," Diana mumbled sleepily, burying her face in his neck.

"I promise," Kal answered, holding her closer as she fell asleep. He carefully lay down with her so he wouldn't wake her. "I won't ever leave you, Di."

* * *

The first nightmare came as Kal was beginning to doze off. Diana cried out in her sleep, thrashing violently to escape his embrace. He held her tighter, worried that she would injure herself inadvertently.

"Diana! Come on, wake up, it's all right, it's just me!" He shook her gently, trying to bring her out of the nightmare. She grew still and opened her eyes to look up at him and he smiled gently. "Hey. It's okay now."

"No, it's not." Diana buried her face in his chest as the sobs she had held back tore out of her. Kal wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair tenderly. "It's not…"

"I'm right here," he said softly. He kept talking to her until she grew so still in his arms that he thought she'd fallen asleep again. But after a moment she looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you." Diana reached up to once again caress his face, resting her head on his shoulder. To her profound shame, the tears began to fall again even as she struggled to keep them back.

"It's going to be all right." Kal's voice was so gentle she nearly broke down again. "She's going to be just fine."

"Please don't say that." Diana tried to pull away from him, but Kal held her tighter. "You can't be sure..."

"Maybe not, but I do know that Chryseis is a very stubborn young lady. She's not going to give up easily." Kal rested his chin on the top of her head. "And, for what it's worth, I'm still here too. For as long as you want."

"'For what it's worth?!'" Diana looked up at him incredulously. "Kal, it means more than anything that you've stood by me all this time! You can't really believe—"

When he only smiled, she broke off, realizing that he was trying to distract her. As she settled against him once more, he said seriously, "Diana, _**you**_ mean more than anything to me. I only wish I hadn't had to lose you to realize that."

"I'm still here," she answered, hugging him closer. After a brief hesitation she moved onto his lap, trying to offer him some reassurance. Now she understood the look in Kal's eyes when she'd awakened in his arms. "Kal, I'll never leave you. I'm here as long as you need me."

"Diana…" he gave up and buried his face in her hair, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. After a moment he released her just enough to look into her eyes. "I guess we both have some issues to work out, don't we?"

"Yes." Diana reached up and gently brushed a stray tear from his cheek. "But at least we have each other to lean on. It's…more than a lot of people have."

"It is," Kal agreed. He could hear her heartbeat slowing and felt her breathing beginning to even out once more. "Why don't we both try to get some sleep now?"

"As long as you stay with me," Diana smiled as he lay down with her in his arms. She snuggled in close and wrapped her arms around him, letting the warmth of his body soothe her back into sleep.

Kal smiled as his princess fell asleep in his arms. Reasonably sure that no more nightmares would trouble her this night; he soon followed her into deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was sometime before dawn that a soft sound brought Kal out of sleep. When he raised his head he was surprised to see that Hippolyta had slipped quietly into the room and was simply watching Diana sleep.

"I did not mean to wake you, Kal-El," she said very softly. "I…have checked in on my daughter every night since she was a child…"

"I'm a light sleeper anyway," Kal answered, his tone equally soft. "Does she know?"

"No," the queen smiled gently. "She's no longer a child, but I find that I still wish to check on her every night. I am pleased that she was able to find peace tonight."

"You knew." Now Kal understood why Hippolyta had been so willing to let him stay with Diana. "Does she…have nightmares like this often?"

"Sometimes, yes." Hippolyta answered. "I had hoped…that perhaps they would not trouble her if you were here."

"I'd give anything to help her." Kal wished he had known sooner. "She only had the one tonight and she's been sleeping ever since."

"You have helped more than you know," Hippolyta reassured him. "And I am glad that Diana has your friendship. And your love."

Kal found that he was unable to speak. Diana was his dearest friend, she understood him in a way no one else possibly could…

"You're right," he said softly. "I _do_ love her. But how did you—"

"It was obvious to me from the first time I saw you fight at her side," Hippolyta smiled as she turned to leave. "Let her sleep as long as she can."

She left the room almost as quietly as she had entered; leaving Kal to ponder his newly realized feelings for his best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry I was so long in updating! Thanks for sticking with me so far-this story is the background to one that will be a strictly JL story. And I don't own anything so please don't sue me!_

**Dark Alliance 12**

Kal awakened the next morning to Diana burying her face against his neck as she fought to stay asleep. He could tell by her heartbeat that she was mostly awake now, and he couldn't help smiling as she let out a small whimper of frustration.

"You can always go back to sleep later," he teased her affectionately as she finally looked up. He was relieved to see that she looked a lot more rested now.

"Mm." Diana surprised him then by kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for staying with me."

"I meant what I said last night." Kal held her closer and gently began running his fingers through her hair. "I won't ever leave you."

"I'll never leave you either…" Diana was interrupted by a knock on her door. Quickly she slid out of bed before the door opened to admit Phillipus.

"Forgive the intrusion, Princess, but there is someone who is asking to see you." Phillipus smiled as Diana's eyes lit up with hope. "Chryseis awakened a short while ago."

"She's…is she…?" Diana was almost afraid to ask.

"She's alive. Very weak, but she lives," Phillipus answered seriously. She had spent a great deal of the night in the temple praying for the life of the youngling who had saved them. "The Fates were kind to us all this time."

* * *

"Di-Diana?" Chryseis struggled to lift her head, but Diana quickly held her down. "What…where…"

"Easy, little sister. You still have a lot of healing to do." Diana gently brushed the back of her hand against the girl's cheek. "But you're alive."

"My father…" Chryseis' eyes filled with tears and she turned away. "He's gone…"

Diana didn't know what to say and looked up at Kal helplessly. He rested a gentle hand on her back and said softly, "Chryseis, I know Diana and I can't replace your father, but…as long as we're here, you won't be alone."

"Or you may stay here," Hippolyta added softly as she entered the room. "As Hemera's child, it is your birthright."

"Thanks." Chryseis tried to keep her eyes open, but lost the battle. Within moments she was deeply asleep again.

"She will need a great deal of rest," Epione said quietly. "It is truly a miracle of the gods that she is alive at all."

"You speak more truth than you know."

A strange being stood in the room. He resembled Sesshomaru but had an air of great age and wisdom about him. His golden eyes were kind as he looked fondly at Chryseis.

"My granddaughter has mastered the three swords," he said, smiling slightly. "Never has one so young been able to command the swords so completely."

"Then you're Sesshomaru's father!" Kal realized.

"Yes. I am here as a messenger from the gods." The Great Dog General smiled down upon his grandchild once more. "It took a great deal of…persuasion…to convince them that she should be allowed to live."

"'Allowed to live'?" Diana repeated incredulously. "She's only a child!"

"Calm yourself, Diana." The voice of Zeus put a stop to his daughter's angry protest. "Young Chryseis does indeed harbor great power—and the force she wields rivals the strength of even the gods."

"That's _**not**_ her fault!" Diana shot back, furious at the patronizing tone the King of Gods had taken. "Why should she be punished for the power she received from her father?"

"No one has spoken of punishment," Zeus corrected gently. _If you only knew the truth of your own power…_ "Her father chose wisely in asking you to be her guardian and I believe that you will teach her to use her powers as you and your friend have—with wisdom and compassion."

"She isn't a child," Kal pointed out. "Is she?"

The Great Dog General smiled at the question. "Although she appears to be an adult, by demon standards Chryseis is still a child. It will be a long time before she is fully mature…and her powers will grow with her."

"How long will that be?" Diana asked, sensing that there was a lot that she didn't know about Chryseis.

"Unless she is fatally wounded or becomes ill, no one knows," Zeus answered. "This is an unprecedented situation and Chryseis will need guidance to find her place in the world."

"Unless she chooses to remain here," Hippolyta interrupted firmly. "She will always find welcome here."

"It would be an ideal solution," The Great Dog General approved. "But I fear her own nature will not permit her to remain in seclusion. She has spent most of her life in hiding and she will want to explore the world she lives in."

"Nevertheless, the choice shall be hers to make," Hippolyta declared. "And we will honor her decision."

* * *

Diana sat on the cliff where she and Chryseis had talked just the day before and stared out at the ocean. Kal sat beside her in silence, turning over the events of the last twenty-four hours in his mind. After a few more minutes he moved to sit behind her and wrapped her in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. Diana leaned back into the embrace with a soft sigh.

"Kal, what have we gotten ourselves into?" she asked softly.

"By volunteering to be guardians for Chryseis?" Kal said. When she nodded, he continued, "It sounds like we adopted a kid sister to me."

"It's not something to joke about!" Diana exclaimed, turning her head to look him in the eye. "From what we've learned, she could live forever and become as powerful as…"

"As we are?" Kal finished gently. "Diana, it's like Zeus was saying—as her guardians, we have to teach her how to use her power for good."

"You make it sound so easy." Diana rested her forehead against his cheek. "But…what if it isn't? What happens if she joins forces with something like Darkseid or…"

"Hey, where is all this coming from?" Kal tilted her chin up to look deep into her eyes. "It's not like you to doubt yourself so much."

"I'm just…scared I guess." Diana turned so she could wrap her arms around him. "If what we saw last night is just the beginning of what she can do…can you say you're not even a little concerned?"

"She is very strong," Kal agreed. "But I think how she uses her ability is more important. Last night she was faced with an impossible choice, but found the courage to choose the way that would most honor her father's wishes…"

"What do you mean?"

"Diana, you _died._ If Chryseis hadn't obeyed her father and used that sword…" Kal held her tighter, wishing he could block out that terrible moment he heard her heart stop beating. "Just for that I owe her the chance to find a place to belong."

"And Sesshomaru fought Hades knowing he couldn't win." Diana was nearly overwhelmed by the sacrifice the older demon had made. "He must have known what would happen…"

"I don't think there was much of a choice," Kal pointed out. "Chryseis didn't have much left until she tapped into her own power—and she was the only one of us who stood a chance of beating that monster."

"Kal…what if she doesn't _**want**_ us to teach her?" Diana asked in a small voice. "After she heals, she may want nothing more to do with any of us."

"Somehow I don't think that's the case," he answered softly. "Don't start doubting yourself now. Chryseis made the choice herself—she could have disobeyed her father's command and saved him, but she didn't. Instead she chose to save the life of someone who died defending her."

"I'm still not too sure how I feel about that," Diana admitted. Kal smiled and pressed a gentle kiss into her hair.

"I don't know how I'd feel either," he said seriously. "But I do know that I'm very grateful that you're still here. I love you, Diana."

"I love you too, Kal. So very much." Diana snuggled close and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't tell you how much."

"You don't have to, my love." Kal held her against him as if he would never let go. "You don't have to."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I'm not 100% happy with this one, but I really need to wrap up this story. Also, just in case I didn't put it in before, no, I don't own anything! The only character of my own creation is Chryseis, so please don't sue me! And again, thank you to everyone who has stuck with my crazy stories!_

**Dark Alliance 13**

"Penny for your thoughts," Diana said quietly as she slipped into the room Kal was staying in. He was standing out the window and staring out into the night with a thoughtful expression on his face. But at the sound of her voice he turned and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey there," he smiled gently as she slid into his arms, laying her head on his chest. "Are you sure you should be in here? I don't want to get you into trouble."

"You didn't notice the door over there?" Diana laughed softly. "It opens to my rooms, you know."

"Oh." Kal began running his hand gently through her hair as she snuggled a little closer. "I just don't want to make a major mistake in etiquette here—somehow I think that wouldn't end well."

"Don't worry, this was Mother's idea," Diana assured him. "Since we have already shared a bed, the separate rooms are merely for appearances' sake. And…I trust you, Kal."

"I'd die before I would hurt you, Diana," he admitted softly. For several minutes neither of them spoke, content to hold each other close and listen to the sounds of the night.

"Kal, what were you thinking about when I came in?" Diana's voice was barely above a whisper. "You looked like it was something serious."

"I was thinking about Chryseis," he answered in the same tone. "I think her grandfather is right; she won't want to stay here. It's not just that she's tired of hiding, but her father died here…"

"Yes. I can't imagine she would want to live where she would be reminded of it." Diana looked up at him. "Did you have something in mind?"

"We could take her with us to meet my parents," Kal answered. "She could rest and heal—and we can decide what to do from there."

"Do you…do you think they'd be okay with that?" Diana asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I think they'll want to help." Kal spoke softly, gently caressing her cheek. "And both of us could do with a quiet day or two so we can sort things out."

"Yes." Diana leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She hated to admit it, but she was still dreadfully tired—both physically and emotionally. Everything had happened so fast and neither of them had really had time to process the events of the last two days. "Kal, what are we going to tell the rest of the League?"

"We'll talk to Bruce first when the time comes. He'll probably have some ideas." Kal reassured her. He could tell she was starting to fall asleep and scooped her up into his arms. "But right now I'd say that a good night's sleep should be the first order of business."

"As long as you're with me I'm fine with that," Diana said, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. "Don't know why I'm so tired…"

"Diana, you've been through a lot in the last forty-eight hours," Kal said seriously. "I'd be more surprised if you _**weren't**_ tired."

"I can go almost as long as you can without sleep," she argued, not willing to admit to her exhaustion. Kal tenderly laid her down on the bed before stretching out on his back beside her.

"Then just humor me," he said softly, reaching out to hold her to his side. For the first time he noticed that instead of her armor she was dressed in a simple white tunic. "And if we just happen to fall asleep because we're comfortable…"

"Mm." Diana snuggled into the warmth of his embrace, feeling sleep rapidly overtaking her. Kal smiled when he realized she had almost immediately fallen asleep in spite of her protests.

"Sleep well, my love," he murmured, dropping a kiss into her hair. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

* * *

Chryseis healed more quickly than a normal human would have, but given the extent of her wounds she was still confined to bed for two more days. Diana spent as much time as the healers would allow at the girl's side, offering what comfort she could. Kal stayed with them, as much for Diana's sake as Chryseis'. Usually the two of them would quietly slip away when she fell asleep and would return later in the day. On the afternoon of the second day, Hippolyta joined them.

"Your Majesty." Chryseis struggled to sit up. "It's good to see you."

"Lie down, child," Hippolyta smiled. "It is more important for you to rest now."

"That's all I've been doing," Chryseis answered ruefully, but she was too tired out to disobey. "They say I've been here for three days."

"Yes you have." Hippolyta spoke very seriously. "You were severely injured, Chryseis. You must allow your body time to heal."

"Was…was anyone hurt that night?" Chryseis asked quietly. Diana gently squeezed her hand. "I know I caused a lot of damage…"

"You did what was necessary," Hippolyta interrupted firmly. "Had you hesitated we all would have been destroyed. We are in your debt."

Chryseis shook her head. "He killed my father. I wish I'd killed him instead of just sending him back to Tartarus."

"No you don't," Kal spoke softly. He stood behind Diana and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Kal's right," Diana agreed softly. "Do you remember what we spoke of on the cliff?"

"Yes." Chryseis remembered all too well and she knew they were right. Killing would not have brought her father back—it would have only left another dark spot on her soul. But she still had to fight back tears as she once again saw her father's death in her mind. "I just wish…that I'd been faster."

"No, child. You did exactly as your father asked," Hippolyta said quietly, glancing over at Diana. "He gave his life for the sake of others and for that he will be honored. I realize it is a poor substitute…"

"No, it isn't." Chryseis reached out to take the queen's hand in hers. "Would it be possible to place the _Tokijin_ in my mother's resting place?"

"Indeed it will," Hippolyta answered, a gentle smile gracing her features. "And it is a fitting reward that Sesshomaru be reunited with his beloved."

* * *

The funeral ceremonies were held as soon as Chryseis was strong enough to attend. She had reverted to her demon form in honor of her father and wore the three swords she had inherited. Kal and Diana stood with her and Chryseis was grateful for their comforting presence as she desperately fought to stay strong. As the ceremony concluded, she stepped forward and placed the _Tokijin_ in the small shrine that had been made for her parents. As she did so, the magnitude of her loss finally hit her and she released a long wail of anguish that was heard all over Paradise Island.

Diana quietly knelt beside the grieving half-demon and drew her close, wishing she could do more to ease the young one's pain. "I am here, little sister. I always will be."

"I can't stay here any longer, Diana," Chryseis whispered, fighting to regain her composure. "Please. I just can't stay here."

"Shh." Diana helped the trembling girl to rise and gently led her away from the shrine. "You'll be able to travel in another day or two."

"I'll be fine," Chryseis pleaded. "Please, Diana, I just can't stay—not now. All I see when I look around is my father dying here…"

"All right." Diana motioned for Kal to join them. Not for the first time she was thankful he was blessed with super hearing. "If the healers agree that you are able, then we will leave. Agreed?"

Chryseis nodded, unable to speak now. The events of the day had been too much and sheer willpower was the only thing keeping her from collapsing now. _I've got to get out of here. It just…hurts too much to stay. But one day I __**will**__ come back and repay the debts I owe._


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark Alliance 14**

"She's really out," Diana commented, looking into the back seat of their rented SUV. "We may have to wake her when we get out to the farm."

"I'm not surprised," Kal said quietly. "She's not even close to being well enough to travel. I think the only reason the healers agreed to let her leave was because she would have injured herself worse trying to escape."

Diana nodded unhappily, wishing she could have convinced Chryseis to remain with the healers a few more days. "I don't think she'll ever go back."

"She might." Kal reached over and took her hand gently. "She just needs some time to heal, emotionally as well as physically."

"Kal, are you sure your parents are okay with this?" Diana asked. "This is a little different than just a visit now…"

"Diana, they were fine with it." Kal gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I explained the situation and they were rather insistent that we come out to the farm for a few days."

"So I guess I should call you Clark while we're here," Diana said softly. "But how are you going to explain me—or Chryseis?"

"Well, Ma and Pa already know who you both are, so there isn't going to be a problem there," Kal mused. "Chryseis could be your cousin—she resembles you enough."

"That would work," Diana agreed. "And I think she would go along with it. I, um…sort of had an idea…"

"Go ahead," Kal encouraged her. "I was going to suggest that we just say we're dating, but…"

"I was going to suggest the same." Diana laughed with relief, glad they'd both had the same idea. She had been almost embarrassed to suggest it. "I think we could make that believable."

"Yes, we can," Kal agreed. "Particularly because once we get back, I'd like to take you on a _**real**_ date. If that's okay."

"I'd like that very much," Diana smiled.

* * *

"So this is where Superman, I mean, Clark grew up?" Chryseis stared around with wide eyes, trying to commit every detail of the farm to memory. "I can't believe he left all of this…it's so peaceful here…"

"That it is," Jonathan agreed. "But Clark was blessed with extraordinary gifts and chose to use them to make the world a better place. We miss him a lot, but I for one couldn't be prouder of my boy."

"He really is a good person," Chryseis said with a small smile. "And I see now where he gets it from."

"I'd say that your folks did a fine job too," Jonathan said quietly, steadying Chryseis gently as she stumbled. "Easy there, kiddo."

"Guess I should have spent a little more time with the healers," Chryseis admitted. Her body still ached all over and she was exhausted again. "But I just couldn't remain there…not after…"

"It's all right, you don't have to explain." Jonathan carefully wrapped the youngster in a comforting hug. "Now why don't we head back up to the house and see what Martha is cooking up? I'd bet she's put out quite a spread."

"That sounds good," Chryseis admitted. She was startled to realize that she _was_ getting hungry. She let Jonathan lead her back to the house and said softly, "My father…he was a good man. But we weren't able to ever settle down and find a home like this."

"Clark filled us in a little," Jonathan replied. "Your father had to make a lot of hard choices. But he did a fine job of raising a beautiful daughter."

"I wish you could have met him, sir." Chryseis said wistfully. "I think you would have liked him."

* * *

"Is she sleeping?" Kal asked as Diana came back down the stairs. Chryseis had been nearly dead on her feet by the time supper was over and Diana had almost had to carry her upstairs to his old room.

"Yes." Diana smiled a little and sat beside him on the couch, leaning against him. "She was really tired. And she still has a lot of healing to do."

"I'd like to know just what happened to her," Martha said softly as she and Jonathan joined the couple. "From what Clark told us over the phone, there was some kind of battle, but why was a child like her in a fight like that?"

Diana shuddered at the memory and Kal gave her a gentle squeeze to comfort her. Slowly they filled the Kents in on the details of what had happened on Paradise Island just a few days before. Kal's grip tightened as he spoke of Diana's death and resurrection. She moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder to offer comfort as she recounted the details of the fight, Chryseis' transformation, and Hades' defeat. She concluded with Sesshomaru's request that she act as guardian for the youngster.

"Poor dear," Martha said softly. "I thought she seemed sad at dinner. Diana, honey, I know she's your ward now, but she's welcome to stay here if she wants to. We'd be glad to have her."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent, it means a lot," Diana smiled. Kal hugged her closer.

"We're going to talk to Bruce about setting up an identity for her too," he added. "I don't know what she's going to want to do though. Chryseis hasn't really been able to get out and experience much of the world. And with her abilities growing with her…"

"Are you going to ask her to join the Justice League?" Jonathan wanted to know.

"It depends," Kal admitted. Diana looked up at him questioningly as he continued. "Chryseis may not want to join, but if she does, I think she's a good candidate for the League."

"I wouldn't talk about it until she brings it up herself," Jonathan advised. "She's been through a lot more than most people could handle and stay sane. Let her sleep, eat and run around the farm for a day or two—just to let her sort things out. She's got good sense and I think she may just surprise you."

* * *

"I'm still a little surprised that Ma didn't make me take the couch tonight," Kal said quietly as he settled into the guest room bed. Diana smiled as she joined him.

"I… asked her if it would be all right if you stayed with me," she admitted shyly, cuddling close to him. "The way things are right now I don't think I _**could**_ sleep without you there."

"Nightmares again?" Kal asked gently, trailing his fingers up and down her back and wishing he knew how to help.

"Yes." Diana found she couldn't meet his gaze now. "I'm sorry, Kal…"

"For what?" He countered. "Diana, you have _**nothing**_ to apologize for. Nothing."

"I am an Amazon and a warrior. I shouldn't be letting this get to me…" Diana's protest was silenced as he gently laid a finger over her lips.

"It doesn't mean you don't have feelings, Di." Kal held her tighter and slid one hand into her silky hair. "You're allowed to hurt—and cry if you need to. And…I'll be here for as long as you need me."

Diana shook her head and just held onto him, fighting back the tears. "I'll be all right. It's just…so much has happened…"

"I know," Kal answered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It all happened so fast that neither of us has had time to process any of the last few days. But now we've all got a couple of days to recover."

"And to figure out where we go from here." Diana looked up at him with a small smile. Kal smiled back, understanding her meaning.

"We can make this work," he said softly. "I love you and I'm not going to lose you again."

"You won't, Kal." Diana held him closer for a long time without speaking. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be the only one having nightmares. "I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."


	15. Chapter 15

_Final chapter! I'm not 100% happy with this one, but I also don't like to drag out an ending. Hope you've all enjoyed my insanity and thanks for sticking with it :)_

**Dark Alliance 15**

After spending a week at the farm, Chryseis had fully healed—at least physically. At times her eyes would darken and she would wander off alone for an hour or more. Kal and Diana respected her desire for solitude at those times but found ways to let her know they would be there if she needed them. Luckily things were quiet as far as League business, but they both knew that soon a decision would have to be made about Chryseis and her potential future with the League.

"Kal, do you ever wish that you had stayed here?" Diana asked one afternoon. They were seated together under a large tree, wrapped in each other's arms. Chryseis had gone into town with Jonathan to pick up a few things that were needed on the farm. "It's so peaceful—it must have been very difficult to leave."

"It was," Kal agreed, giving her a gentle smile. "But I realized that I could make a difference in the world, so…"

Diana rested her head on his shoulder once more. "It's going to be hard going back. This week has been so peaceful—idyllic in a way."

"Well, Ma is already planning our next visit," Kal grinned. He knew his parents had genuinely enjoyed the company over the past week. "And Chryseis seems to have become Pa's sidekick."

"I noticed," Diana answered quietly. "She really seems to like it here."

"You're worried, aren't you?" Kal asked gently, hearing the tinge of sadness in her voice. "That she won't want to leave."

"Kal, I will respect her decision," Diana said softly. "I…want her to be happy. To have a family and the life she wasn't allowed to have. She deserves at least that much."

"She does seem happy," Kal remarked. "But I don't think she's going to stay here."

"I…almost wish she would," Diana admitted softly. Even though she dreaded a separation from the girl she had come to love as a sister, she wanted to be sure Chryseis would have the best life possible. "If she leaves with us, her life is going to be complicated at best. And if she does want to join the League…"

"I know, Di." Kal gently kissed her forehead. "I guess it's time we spoke to Bruce about the situation. I didn't explain all that much when I let him know where we could be reached; only that Chryseis had been injured in the battle and was healing up here at the farm."

"I'm sure he's going to have quite a lot to say about the situation then," Diana said wryly.

* * *

"Have you both gone _insane_?" Bruce Wayne aka Batman demanded. When Kal and Diana had returned to the Watchtower, this was the last thing he had expected.

"Bruce, nothing has been decided," Diana answered. "But we wanted your advice because it _**is**_ a possibility. Chryseis could be quite an asset to the Justice League."

"Or she could become our worst nightmare," Bruce said darkly. "If she's still considered a child but she has that much power now…"

"Bruce, you weren't there," Kal interrupted softly. He understood his friend's reservations, but he also had seen proof of how Chryseis would use her power in the time to come. "I saw that girl make choices that any of us in the League would have found impossible. But she did what was necessary—and paid the price."

"She saved my life," Diana added. She and Kal had agreed not to share certain details of the battle—such as the resurrection powers of the _Tenseiga_. "She could have saved her father instead."

* * *

"We may have done more harm than good," Diana commented as she and Kal walked toward the farmhouse. "I'm not sure Bruce is convinced."

"He'll give her a fair chance," Kal assured her. "Chryseis will have to earn her place on the team, no doubt, but I don't think that would prove too hard for her. And remember, it's her decision if she wants to join."

"Yes." Diana sighed unhappily. "I'm not even sure what I want her choice to be. Part of me wants her to stay here with your parents. She'd be safe and I think it would be a happy life for her…"

"I know, baby." The endearment slipped out as Kal pulled her close and gently stroked her hair. "I want her safe too."

* * *

No one was really surprised when Chryseis decided to enlist in the Justice League. Although it took some convincing, even Batman agreed that she was a good candidate.

"Nervous?" Diana smiled as they materialized in the Watchtower.

"Yeah, a little," Chryseis admitted. She followed Diana to the council room where she would officially become a member of the league. "I…I won't let you down, Diana. I swear it."

"I know, little sister. And I'm proud of you." Diana gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as the council room doors opened. "Good luck."

Chryseis swallowed nervously as Diana took her place beside Superman. "So, I, uh, I'm not really all that good at making speeches, but I do want to thank all of you for giving me this chance."

"We are glad to have you," J'onn smiled. He sensed the youth's nervousness and hoped to set her at ease somehow. "I hope someday that you will be able to consider us your family as well as your friends."

Chryseis bowed, unable to speak as Batman rose. She knew he would have raised the strongest objections to her membership and she was determined to work as hard as necessary to earn her place.

"Although I still have…reservations, I too believe that you will be a valuable addition to our team," the Dark Knight said quietly. "Welcome to the Justice League…Demonblade."

_**End**_


End file.
